Only the Strongest Stay
by delightisadream
Summary: *INFREQUENT* Tipsy Emma accidentally lets Agamemnon send her, Jax, Maddie, Diego, Mia, and Andi to Rebel's Bootcamp. The bootcamp is absolute torture, and they've got the scars to prove it. But they'll stay. Because they're strong.


**Not exactly sure when I wrote this, but I really liked the idea of Emma, Jax, Mia, Diego, Maddie, and Andi (as a G-I-T) in Rebel's Bootcamp together. So I wrote this, and I decided this is going to be a series explaining the six's experiences in that hellhole. So buckle up.**

* * *

Mia Black blew the coldest wind she could muster at the target, but it took several seconds to completely freeze over.

Hallucinations were becoming her best friend. She mistook the center circle for the word 'Hell' and laughed a little too hard. She almost collapsed right there, on the hard, concrete floor.

She was wrong. That target wasn't Hell, but this Bootcamp sure was.

Emma Alonso was to her left, hand up and slowly inching towards the ground. Jax Novoa was directly across from her, mirroring her stance. Emma – being the Chosen One – and Jax – being a powerful wizard – assumed if they tried to make this monster truck size tire levitate at the same time it would be easy. But no, no it was not.

To Mia's right was Maddie Van Pelt, twirling her finger around and making pile after pile of clothes appear in front of her. Her boyfriend, Diego Rueda, was across from her, and as soon as each pile appeared he burned it with his fire ball.

Agamemnon strolled past the group and stared at Maddie with a disapproving look. He held out his bullhorn and faced Diego. "MR. RUEDA. SHOW MS. VAN PELT HOW TO CONCENTRATE IN EXTREME WEATHER."

Diego didn't want to, but he reluctantly hurled a hailstorm at his girlfriend. She screeched and stopped her spell casting. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she whined, whipping her wet hair around to glare hatefully at Agamemnon.

He just nodded and gave the amateur Kanay a slow clap. "Very good." He went on his way.

Somewhere in another secluded room, Andi Cruz was most likely sweating as she flung Guardian powder at moving targets, or whipped ropes onto flying birds. Lily – Jax and Emma's Guardian – was probably observing her work.

If Agamemnon had given her orders, then Andi was as drained as the rest of them.

Technically, this was all Emma's fault. That may sound like an old Maddie remark, but it was. She and Jax had gone to a party one night, and the drinks were apparently spiked. Therefore, when Emma got tele-transported to the school by Agamemnon (the only thing Jax could remember the next morning was that Emma's father, Francisco, had driven him home and let him sleep on their couch…_and_ that he had almost stumbled into traffic), she was far past tipsy and agreed to anything he said to her. Agamemnon just dismissed the peculiar behavior as hormones.

What she unconsciously agreed _to_ was that the six of them would attend Rebel's Bootcamp once more to really hone their powers (in Andi's case, skills).

In the present, Jax and Emma were on the floor, Maddie had reverted to protecting her face, Diego kept yelling his apologizes, and Mia, who was in the center of it all, felt ready to vomit. In fact, she was pretty sure that was going to happen.

Tripping over her own feet, she ripped through the room and down a tiny hall until she reached the end. From there, she body-slammed the door open and dropped to her knees, fingertips resting on the toilet seat. Her stomach caved, and she hurled again. Yes, her body was used to training every day – but not in this manner. She didn't train continuously. She wasn't straining herself. And most importantly, she ate.

Today she just wanted to get her daily tasks over with as fast as possible, but that was a mistake. Agamemnon had a specific time set for their meals, and if you skipped over one, you didn't get it later. Mia had been running off last night's very early dinner.

She tried to get closer to the toilet without shoving her face downward, and hurled once more. She felt a hand skim across her neck, and twisted around quickly, skidding on the slick floor.

There knelt Jax, hands empty now. "What, you want to hold your own hair back?' he commented, repositioning himself on the floor.

Mia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stomach growling. "Why are you here?"

"We all saw you rush off, and Emma was too weak, so . . . I came." Jax shrugged, hugging his knees to his chest. "Why'd you have to throw up?"

She painfully burped, and relaxed her legs, laying her arms over her stomach. Maybe if she tried to keep herself warm, she'd stop throwing up. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

He nodded, understanding. "Right, you weren't at our table today."

Mia groaned, her stomach making yet another noise like it had been for the past seven hours. "I just wanted to finish my tasks early, but you see how well that turned out."

He shrugged again, poking her foot with his. "At least we're not here because we're in trouble."

"That's just the point: why do we have to be here if it's not for a punishment? And why train us so hard?"

Jax leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. "To 'hone our powers', I guess."

"But I'm already an expert," Mia pointed out, leaning forward.

He raised one eyebrow at the Kanay. "And I'm a psychic. Now come on, let's get back to training." He began to get to his feet.

"Uh…Jax, I don't think I can," she whimpered. Proving her point, her stomach made a gurgling sound.

Jax made a face. "Oh, yeah, uh. Let me get you some food real quick." He thought of spell, and pointed to the space next to Mia on the floor. A bowl of cereal, glass of orange juice, and a cinnamon roll on a tray materialized beside her.

Mia's eyes lit up in a way she didn't think was possible. "Oh my gosh, thank you!"

As she stuffed her face, Jax sauntered out of the bathroom and started his way back to the main room, only to get bowled over by the first human Guardian herself.

"Whoa!" the Australian exclaimed, eyeing up the small girl on top of him when they hit the floor. "What are you _doing_?"

Andi scrambled to her feet and jumped over the wizard, looking around a little too crazily. "I _might," _her current state implied she _did_, "have messed up one of my Guardian tests, and Agamemnon kind of got glued to a wall for a little while. He didn't really appreciate it, and now he's after me."

"MS. CRUZ."

Jax clambered to his feet and stuck a finger in his ear. "I hate that bullhorn!"

Andi nervously smiled and held up said bullhorn. "Yeaaah, he doesn't have it."

"MS. CRUZ!"

"He's getting closer!" Andi announced, dropping the bullhorn and climbing onto Jax's back.

"Whoa, whoa, NO. I'm not –GET OFF," Jax told her, but she just urged him to move forward.

* * *

**So yeah. XD I clearly had no idea how to end this one, so the next one (when I choose to write it; I have other projects/sleep on my mind right now) will either be Jax and Andi, or one of them. Probably Andi if I decide to go with one character. Review? :)**


End file.
